Nothing As It Seemed
by MyMutantRomance
Summary: Kurt was a nothing in a sea of somethings and that was soul crushing.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing as It Seemed

'No, this isn't happening' he thought to himself as he slid down the red locker of the rancid smelling room that he would never be able to think of as anywhere but the scene of the crime from now till the day he dies. Dave 'the Fury' Karofsky had just stolen his first kiss. His first. Well technically not his First but his first that would count. The first that he could think back on and not feeling ashamed of from slipping into a mask of conformity and stick his virginal tongue down Brittany's throat. The one where he was suppose to look back on years from now and smile fondly and maybe even have a quick chuckle at how awkward and oh so right it had felt.

Karofsky had stolen that from him. The brute hadn't even asked before planting a fat one on his plumb, rosy lips. And then he has the audacity to lean in for seconds? Seconds! And the worst part you may ask? The part that will plague Kurt for months to come? He liked it. Hey you could even say he enjoyed the hell out of it.

The roughness, the neediness, the distinct tasted of Karofsky that was still lingering on his lips. He loved every damn second of it and was secretly, okay not so secretly if the tears and look of anguish of his face were anytime to go by, kicking himself for pushing the larger jock away when he leaned in for more.

Two things Kurt Hummel knew for certain. One, he needed to get his pathetic ass up off this dirty ass floor before he ruined his outfit on top of everything else and Two, he needed to feel the press of Dave's (when did he start thinking of him as Dave?) lips on his again, no matter the consequences. He was a man on a mission. He needed to find Dave (shit he did it again!) and talk the boy out of whatever shame spiral he was sure the larger jock was probably in. He charged out the door with a purpose, reached down and scoped up his phone. He glanced down at the message Blaine had sent him, "Courage" and quickly erased it. He'd found his courage and damn if he wasn't gonna use it to make one Dave Karofsky his boy. He barely made it ten steps in the direction he guessed Dave had headed before he was viciously shoved into the nearest locker. Oh but don't worry his face broke the fall for him. "Watch where you're going Fag." Some faceless nobody of a hockey player sneered his way. He'd seen the boy before but after Dave and Azimio he'd started to refer to every other useless jock as Flying Monkey 1, 2 and so on. He, the useless jock responsible for the warm crimson blood currently dripped from his delicate lips was Flying Monkey 8. And just like that, all that courage, all the determination had left him. This was high school. People like him can't afford to have such useless things as courage, or feelings, or a perfectly beautiful unbruised face.

He looked around at all the people who pretended to have not seen what just happened. He knows they have. Santana over there with her pinky linked with Brit's, she noticed. She was trying hard to purposely not look in his direction.

Mike, Puck, Finn, and Sam all huddled together probably talking about sports or some smoking hot chick they want to bang. They had seen, even from his position still sprawled out on the floor he can see the guilt in Mike and Sam's eyes. The cared, just not enough to help. And worst of all, the one that almost ripped his heart from his chest in a single instant. Mercedes. There she was leaning up against a set of lockers with Quinn, perfect little 'I got knocked up but everyone thinks I'm a virgin and oh so innocent' Quinn. He could give her some credit, she looked like she almost wanted to help but Quinn's pale hand on her forearm kept her from coming to the aid of her so called "Boy." Reality hit and it hit hard. He was gay, young, and completely and utterly alone. And it high school that made him the lowest of low. An ameba in the hierarchy that is the high school animal kingdom , not even a ameba he was… well whatever and ameba ate or does an ameba even eat? It's not important. Kurt was a nothing in a sea of somethings and that was soul crushing. He tried to pull himself up with as much dignity as possible only to be knocked down again when he gets to his hands and knees by another passing jock. Thank you very much Flying Monkey 4. It takes everything he has for a second attempted to get off the floor this time he succeeds without another mishap but it doesn't feel like a victory, not even a small one.

He all but runs in whatever direction his toned dancers legs will take him. He finds himself in the abandoned hallway behind the room that Jacob Ben Israel uses to type the worthless excuse for a gossip rag that Kurt won't even use to wipe his own ass with let alone let it bother him what "juicy gossip" is being printed this month.

In this hallway, away for prying, uncaring eyes, Kurt allows himself to crumble piece by piece. He doesn't know how long he's there, the bell rings six times while he sits and he's pretty sure class has ended cause he can no longer hear the thud of human cattle being ushered from one room to another to learn useless shit they'll forget later that day when they're stuffing their brains with porn and sports stats.

He can hear the glee club, his glee club rehearsing their latest number from regional's. Do they notice he's not there? He already knows the answer, and even if they did notice he was gone nobody would care enough to look for him or show any amount to concern.

He is lost in thought he doesn't see the lone figure, the one currently sliding down the wall to sit beside him on the cold unforgiving floor.

"Hey." The word shocks him out of his own little world and he turns his head to look into the last set of eyes he thought he's see at this moment.

"Hey." He whispers hoarsely.

A/N: Hi there! I'm Ash *waves shyly* This is my first Kurtofsky story but I have been shipped this pair for a long while. And I'm practically dancing (in my head of course) now that this is canon. Hopefully this will be a multi-chap story but if I don't get the review I'll think it totally sucks and stop working on it. *hint hint* This story promises lots of angst and feel good moments of victory for both Dave and Kurt so it'll be quite the ride.

I don't have the best rep on here for finishing my stories IE my Star Trek fic where I gave Bones cancer and then left 30 some subscribers hanging or my Covenant story where I took me almost a year to remember I had even written it and to give it an ending which was quite a cruel ending if I do say so. But since Dave and Kurt currently own my heart I'd say that there's a pretty good chance I'll finish. For those wondering about the title it's a song called Nothing as It Seemed by Katie Prior, and I strongly recommend you download it.

It to me should be Dave official song cuz to me its about hiding who you are and how you can't hide forever. And can be downloaded here. .?artistid=9176 Sorry no link, I'm HTML retarded

Reviews are love


	2. Chapter 2

The silence surprisingly doesn't seem to bother him, it's almost comfortable, like an old retired couple who don't need to talk. Well maybe that's because they're so old they _can't _hear each other but that's beside the point. In all the years Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel have ever been in the same room, let alone sharing the same breathing space, things have never been what you could call quiet. There's always yelling, slurs, carefully worded comebacks, and the sound of Kurt's bones and flesh coming in contact with some hard surface. The floor, a desk, a locker, or dumpster. He could get use to the quiet, especially if it meant him walking away with a few less bruises.

He was cherishing this silence, basking in it. Treating it as if it were made of glass and even the slightest touch would crack the surface and it would all come tumbling down.

"What happened to your lip?" He ruins it, the glass has shattered, the moment ruined. Great job, Dave! He almost doesn't answer the question. What is he suppose to say? 'My lip? Oh you're so called friends seem to enjoy torturing me almost as much as you Dave. And if I didn't know any better I'd think that they were gonna try to stick their tongues down my throat too.' His inner bitch is working overdrive today.

"The flying monkeys. They want my ruby slippers." It leaves his mouth without even a second thought. Judging by the look on Dave's face, a mix between confusion and amusement, he either thinks Kurt lost one two many marbles from repeated slams into unforgiving surfaces or that Kurt was just this odd like that guy from the Ben Affleck movie where the dudes autistic or something... well come to think of it pretty much any Ben Affleck film. Dave just shakes his head, Kurt doesn't think he even wants to know about all the crazy going on in the noggin of one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"Aren't you suppose to be at Glee practice?" Oh so we're asking question are we David? Well two can play at that game.

"Aren't you suppose to be at hockey practice?" An unidentifiable look graces the jocks round face but its gone in a instant, before Kurt can even begin to dissect and store it away for later reference. Dave takes a long moment before his message comes from a tightly clenched jaw.

"Didn't feel like going today. Your turn." Back to him. He takes a deep breath and decide to throw caution to the wind and lay it all out on the table.

"No one would notice if I were there." He whispers so softly Dave has to lean closer to catch it. "No one seems to care anymore. My life is hell and no one cares." He voice cracks and tears drip their way down his clear alabaster face. He doesn't dare look toward Dave, afraid of what he'll find. He doesn't need his pity, he doesn't want it. He wants... he doesn't quite know what he wants from Dave but not his pity.

"Every day I walk down those halls, every day and it's like I'm invisible. No, that's not right." He shakes his head. "Not invisible. I wish I were invisible. I walk down those halls with a red target painted on my back only I can't see it, but everyone else can. And my friends," he chuckles darkly, "I don't think I can call them that anymore. And it _hurts_. Because more the anything, more then the taunts and the locker slamming and slushies, I'm just so afraid of being alone."

"What about-" 

"Mercedes?" Dave nods. "She has Quinn. She doesn't need me anymore." It's the first time he's said the words out loud and he chest aches, when had she stopped needing him? When had she slipped through his well manicured fingers? He dared a look in the other boy's direction, he was staring at the wall, and looked as if he wanted to say something but was holding his tongue for Kurt's sake.

For the first time since Kurt's known Karofsky, he _actually_ looks at the other boy. Actually _sees _him. His eyes are dull and shoulders heavy with a previously unknown weight he's been carrying around. His face is round, boy-ish even. His lips.. he's not even gonna go there right now. Here he is spilling his guts to the kid who's made it his sole mission to make Kurt feel about two feet tall his entire high school career, trying to lay one on the guy would only make a messy situation messier... and hotter.

"What's the real reason you didn't go to hockey practice?" He doesn't know why but he has the feeling he could ask Dave anything at this moment and get an answer. The face he's been shamelessly staring at and memorizing for the last few minutes, swivels to face his. Brown eyes meet gray and the world stops spinning for only a moment. Kurt's body warms from head to toe, he feels flushed but honestly he couldn't give a damn. Cause looking in the eyes of Dave Karofsky set his world aflame and he hoped this fire that burned with such intensity would never be extinguished. 

"You." It takes a moment for Kurt to realize he's getting an answer to his question. Me? What was the suppose to mean? He doesn't even try to keep the confused look from gracing his features. "I...  
I couldn't let you walk away without..." He stops, why the hell did he stop. Keep going! Finish!

"Without what?"

"...An explanation." It's clearly not what he was going to say but Kurt's not gonna push because as much as he'd like to hear the other boy spew declarations of love and other sentiment of that sort, he really did want an explanation. For the kiss, for the bullying, for this very moment right here. He wanted the missing puzzle piece that would make all of this fall into place.

The seconds drag on as Dave fidgets nervously beside him. He opens his mouth only to snap it shut, repeating the process to make him look like a gaping fish when it hits Kurt that Dave's not ready for this. Not comfortable enough at this place, this _hellhole_. The place where both their lives have been so screwed up that they were both holding pieces of themselves together with duct tape. And while one Burt Hummel might consider duct tape a fix all solution it wouldn't work for the young teens.

He needs to take them both away from this place. Somewhere safe, somewhere where it never mattered who was gay, straight, fat, thin. To fix the damage of their teen years they needed to go back to their childhood.

Decision made Kurt shot to his feet and whipped around to face the shell shocked boy still with his leg splayed out in front of him. He was obviously shocked to say the least. Kurt reaches out his hand, which the larger boy hesitantly takes and hauls him with much effort to his feet.

"Come with me?" He whispers and it comes out a question. He still has Dave's hand in his and gives it a tight squeeze, hope that the small act alone will convey just how much he _needs_ the other boy to come with him.

He takes the small smile he receives in return as a yes and together hand in hand the two boys walk the now empty halls of McKinley and it just feels _so right._

**A/N: So can anyone guess where Kurt'll take him? Thank you so much to all who have review and story-alerted (is that even a word?) So kiddies let me just say that I have big plans for this story, big big plans. Including some hurt!Kurt and protective!Dave.**

So once again the song this fic is name after, Nothing as It Seemed by Katie Prior. It's amazing! And in my head it's Dave's theme song. Hopefully this link works but if it doesn't I'll try again next chapter.   
Link 

**And oh, Chapter three is done and ready and will be posted sometime tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rustle of the leafs and the creak of the rusty chains feel like home to him, so damn familiar like a well worn scarf. The smell of wood chips and grass is better than the most expensive perfume. Dave never questioned him once while they walked the short distant to the abandon park just blocks away from the school. Where children's laughter had once filled the air is now a ghost town of rust. No one came here anymore. Maybe it was because parents finally came to their sense about what a tetanus filled death-trap this place was or maybe because the nostalgia of playground games has been overpowered by texting and game systems.

Regardless of all the flaws and rust, this was Kurt favorite place in the entire world. It was the only place he could remember laughing freely with those around him. Of feeling like he belonged, that he wasn't a toxic outcast who destroyed everything his soft hands touched.

Dave didn't seemed to mind the harsh dilapidated surroundings, the tension gone from his shoulders. His mind looked uncluttered, carefree. Grin over at Kurt from where he sat over at a picnic table while Kurt opted for the swings. The blue one, his favorite. The one he had set a claim to since early childhood. Kurt twisted clockwise, twisting the chains into a jumbled mess only to release and giggle playfully as the world spun in circles. He'd be jolted forward again, locking eyes with the jock across the way and smiles so wide his face hurts.

The look he received in return is utter glee and a hint of something else... like he was studying Kurt, his smile. It struck Kurt that Dave had probably never seen the smaller boy smile before, he's seen him cry, scowl and be downright pissed off within an inch of his life but has never seen him smile. The thought is enough to melt said smile right off of his face. He tears his eyes away and suddenly finds his shoe the most interesting things on the planet cause that all he can seem to look at.

He thinks back to the days when things were simpler, when Dave Karofsky wasn't Dave Karofsky, hockey player, but little David Karofsky. The boy who was so much smaller than the other children, much like Kurt. Who never went anywhere without his trademark goofy grinning, missing two front teeth and all. Where he would hold Kurt and Noah Puckerman's hands while they races towards the slide.

That trademark grin was replaced with a sour scowl and hand holding because shoving, scraped knees became bruised ribs. Life wasn't simple anymore. Noah didn't dream of being the next Michael Jordan. And Dave no longer wished to be an astronaut and be at one with the stars. Kurt, he still wanted to be a princess but he'll keep that one to himself.

Abandoning his blue swing Kurt crosses the small distant that stands between him and a person who  
played such a monumental part of his childhood even if he doesn't remember. Kurt does. Sometimes he's afraid to forget.

"Do you remember this place?" He asks as he takes a seat to Dave's left. Not too close but not too few away that he can't feel the body heat radiating from the larger boy. The other boy shrugs, it's clearly just a memory here or there. He's not like Kurt, he don't need to hold on to these memories as tight as he can so he doesn't feel like he's losing everything he is.

"This is my favorite place in the entire world." Kurt states with such finality that no one could dare question the statement. "I wasn't any different here. I was just me. And people didn't care. I wish I still I could still know what that feels like."

"Hudson tried to make me eat a salamander once." Okay so maybe it wasn't the deepest response to Kurt musings but at least it was something. "He double dog dared me." He says it with conviction like to this day that dares still means something.

Kurt wriggles up his nose in disgust before asking, "Do you do it?" Dave laughs loudly, like actually laughs, not the dry chuckles that usually follow a dumpster dive or slushying. It's a beautiful sound, like bells chiming yet masculine.

He shakes his head a few times and offers up a brilliant grin, just for Kurt. "Nah. I told him that I didn't do things like that because it's what other people wanted me to." The smile fades. "So much for that huh?" He's looking down at his clasped hands, clenching and unclenching his fingers.

"Dave, why'd you do it?" The jocks pulls his gaze away from his hands to meet Kurt's.

"Do what?" He whispers.

"Kiss me." Kurt whispers back. Leaning closer to the other boy, faces now merely inches apart. Kurt can feel Dave's breath ghost across his face. With a shutter intake of breath Dave closes the space between the two, lips brushing again those of Kurt. Kurt can feel everything in the kiss, Dave's desperation, his silent apology, his _explanation_.

Pulling back, just enough so he can whisper across Kurt's lips. "I'm tired of doing things because they're what other people want me to."

**A/N: Short, I know, sorry guys. But don't fret more is on the way. I haven't even started writing the 4****th**** chapter, but I assure you that it will be written tomorrow and posted like minutes after I finish. I'm going to see paranormal activity 2 with friends and crashing at their house so maybe I'll bring my laptop and crunch out a few chapters for y'all. We shall see. So for all those curious about this song I speak so highly of, go to google, type in Katie Prior and its the first link, it should say something about triple unearthed, click on it and the song is in the upper right hand corner kindof, don't blink cuz you'll miss it and click download Nothing as it seemed. I highly recommend you all listen to it Cuz it is soooooo Dave's anthem and I'll love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

Day turned to night, but neither boy make any effort to move to leave their found sanctuary. As the sun slowly sets, the temperature drops dramatically causing Kurt to regret his decision to wear only a short sleeved shirt and holey sweater. Kurt was a slave to fashion, choosing it far before function.

It seemed that once you got one Dave Karofsky talking, it was like opening the floodgates. The dude would just not shut up. Jumping from subject to subject ranging from his parents, to going through school with such a chip on his shoulder, to the things he'd noticed about the smaller boy sitting beside him. And while normally Kurt wouldn't mind hearing someone go on for hours about how truly amazing and flawless he was, he wanted nothing more than to be somewhere warm with a steaming hot cup of joe.

As an bone chilling breeze ripped through the air, Kurt didn't even try to suppress the shiver. He shook from head to toe. This seemed to get the larger jocks attention. Dave stop in the middle of his thought and gave Kurt his full attention.

He study the younger boy long and hard, taking in his goose bump covered arms and tinted blue lips. "You're cold." He finally deduces. 'No shit Sherlock' Kurt rudely thinks. The only thing that keeps it from passing his stunning lips is the look on the jock face. Almost like he wants to go out in search of the sun and beat in back into the sky just for Kurt.

"N-no." Kurt lies, for some strange reason he doesn't want Dave to worry. Kurt has always been small for his age and found himself almost always cold. It's obvious Dave isn't buy what he's selling. The jock begins to unbutton the snap of his tan and red letterman jacket. When the last button has been unsnapped he begins to peel the heavy coat from his shoulders but Kurt has a better idea.

A delicate hand placed over the top of a much larger one stills his movements and Dave shoots Kurt a confused look but the small boy just shakes his head. He gracefully slides from the picnic table and his legs immediately protest. But Kurt is a man on a mission and ignores the pins and needle running through the entire length of his legs as he slides his round rear end into the V the jocks large legs make across the surface of chipped paint and wood. Quickly wiggling back til his back is pressed into the warm and surprisingly firm chest. His instantly flooded with warmth. Shit, what is this guy a freaken furnace?

After a moments hesitation, a pair of muscular long arms work their way around his waist, pulling him even closer if it's possible. A nose finds his way into the hair at he nape of his neck and he can feel the other boy inhale deeply.

"Better?" Kurt can feel the rumble of the chest behind him. It makes him shiver for an entirely different reason.

"Much." He replies, and two once again fall into silence. Somethings been on Kurt's mind all day but he's afraid if he asks the spell will be broken and Cinderella carriage will once again to turned into a pumpkin. But if he doesn't ask now, he doesn't know if he'll get another chance.

"Dave?' His voice barely above a whisper. The boy behind him grunts his acknowledgment. "What happens tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" He plays stupid. He's become rigid against Kurt's back. And Kurt wishes he could just take his question back. The clock has struck midnight and he's once again the forgotten step-daughter dressed in rags.

"Never mind." Kurt replies, his chest aching. "It's getting late, do you mind giving me a ride home?" He reluctantly extracts himself from the warmth that is Dave. Talking to his feet rather than the boy in front of him desperately trying to catch his eye.

The silence is no longer pleasant and comfortable. Dave clears his throat before delivering a single word. "Sure."

**A/N: Sassy Dave is sassy. But don't worry, he shall redeem himself. Read and review! Cause reviews make me write faster believe it or not. If you guys are good and I get lots and lots of reviews then I'll post another chapter later today. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt Hummel hadn't known what to expect the next day when entering the doors of McKinley high school. Yesterday morning if you had told him that not only would his tormentor Dave Karofsky turn out to be gay but would kiss him not once but twice he probably would have shit a brick and laughed his well dressed ass all the way to first period. But it had happened. All of it. And he wouldn't go back and change it even if he could.

While Dave hadn't given Kurt any assurance that everything hadn't only been a one time thing, he didn't regret it. Cause even if he had to spend the rest of his high school years alone like everyone, his dad included, had predicted he would still have those handful of moments. And much like the memories from his childhood, these he would also cherish.

Preparing for the worst, dressed in a plain white v- neck and black skinny jeans for an epic on-slot of slushies he's sure are to come, Kurt takes a deep breath and pushes open the twin doors that separate the real world and his own personal hell. Nothing has changed, the lockers are the same dull color, the students all looked the same. He had expected.. well he doesn't know what he had expected. He feels like he had changed so much in such a tiny time period and that at least some part of his surrounds should mirror that change. They don't.

His feet almost don't want to move, like they've become detached from his brain and are trying desperately to save Kurt some dignity and not head any farther into the danger zone, they wanted the hell out of there. Kurt could sympathize. But his brain, that goddamn piece of fleshy gray matter, was telling him that he couldn't run from his problems. He wasn't Blaine, he wasn't going to look back and this day years from now and look like a complete coward.

One foot in front of the another. Left, right, left, right. His Doc Martins, make a rhythmic thud on the dingy tile floor. Left, right, left, right. 'You can do this,' he tells himself. ' See, this isn't that bad. Just one foot in front of the other.' He rounds the corner and his feet bring him to a complete halt.

In her usual spot waiting for him in front of his locker is Mercedes, looking as if nothing had happen. Like Kurt's whole world hadn't been tipped on its axis. She would know. She would ask questions. She would pry. She would taint the memories he was holding so tight, trying desperately not to let go of. And didn't _deserve _to know, to pry, to taint. She wasn't his best friend, or currently much of a friend at all.

His feet and his brain finally came to an agreement. Run, oh for the love of Gaga, RUN! He turned on his heel and managed to make it five whole steps before he was reunited with his old friend, Mr. Hard Cold Locker. Well hello, Mr. Locker! Long time no see. Apparently the locker wasn't all too happy to see him if the way he ricocheted off him to be reunited with his good friend Mr. Floor. His ears are still ringing from the loud thud of his bones and flesh coming in contact with the unforgiving surfaces but he still hears it. Snickering. People are laughing. They're laughing at _him._

Some have the common decency to hide their smirks behind their hands, to try and stifle the laughter. Other don't give a damn, laughing so hard, so loud that they'll might as well be doing it in his face. He tells himself over and over that he won't cry, he just _won't_ cry. That's it's what they want. But he can't help the salty river pouring down his cheeks.

He's once again frozen, he wants to get up, knows he should. But he can't. His tormentor, flying monkey #6 today, has gotten want he came for. He humiliated the queer his work here is done. Maybe if he hadn't turn his head back to take one more satisfying look at his work he may have noticed the blur of a tan and red letterman jacket coming at him full speed.

The sickening sound of flesh and bone once again coming in contact with the lockers harsh metal surface, this time much much louder than the last, are enough to draw the crowds attention away from the crying puddle of Hummel still scatter on the floor. The laughter the seconds ago filled the hall is gone. The smirks replaced with wide eyes and looks of shock. Laying on the floor 20 or so feet in front of Hummel was now flying monkey #6 with the larger letterman wearing figure looming over him.

**A/N: So I for the life of me could not figure out why in the hell I was making Wizard of Oz references (IE flying monkeys and ruby slippers) when it suddenly hit me what my subconscious was trying to tell me. Kurt is the freaken Scarecrow, and Blaine is the wizard who Kurt goes to see for Courage. Oh subconscious, you are a tricky and clever one. Anywho... So any guesses as to who Kurt letterman wearing superman is? (If you don't know who it is than I feel kinda bad for you cuz it's fairly obvious) **


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was aware of only two things; the fact that you could hear a pin drop in the crowded hallway and that his knight in faux-leather was none other than one Dave Karofsky. The rest didn't matter, the fact that Jacob Ben Israel and his unnamed cameraman were lurking nearby and probably creaming their cheap Walmart brand blue jeans over what will probably turn out to be the years biggest story didn't matter. The look of betrayal that currently resided on Mercedes Jones face didn't matter. The fact that Kurt was no doubt ruining his outfit but continuing to lay on the floor of a cesspool otherwise known as a public high school.

This wasn't happening, Dave couldn't have been defending him. And he _definitely _couldn't be doing it in public. Nope, not happening. He was unconscious, yep that was it. That shove and impact was particularly hard, he must be concussed. Wake up Kurt, pull yourself up off the floor before these useless neanderthals use you as a doormat. You don't know where their shoes have been!

A hard pinch to his upper arm reveals the truth, it's happening. It's _really _happening. Not only has Dave come to his rescue but the larger boy was busy giving Kurt's most recent tormentor the death glare of the century. And man did he have a good bitch face. If giving bitch face was an Olympic sport, Dave would take an easy second, not first. Because nobody gave better face than Kurt Elizabeth Hummel goddamn it!

"Get up!" Karofsky sneers at the jock in front of him whose staring with a mixture of pain and the truest thing to gods honest horror Kurt has ever seen. When the idiot just continues to stare with his mouth open like a gaping buffoon Dave takes the more proactive role and hoists the boy up by the of his hideous polyester t-shirt. Throwing him up against the locker, creating yet another loud clang, he wastes no time in getting in the others face.

"You touch him, think about it or even so much as breath in his direction and I will send my fist so far down your throat I'll know your fucking shoe size. You understand?" And damn if that's not the most romantic thing Kurt had ever heard leave anyone's lips.

The asshole nods mutely, Kurt's surprised the poor kid hasn't shit his pants by now. With one finally shove Dave releases his hold. And the kid slides down the locker and lands roughly on his ass with an undignified 'oomph.'

And just like that time began to move again. The silence was broken and the hallway was filled with chatter and not so quiet whispers. Kurt ignored it all, choosing instead to focus on his letterman wearing Superman whose full attention was now on the small boy _still, _come on Kurt get your shit together, lying on the floor.

When the muscular jock leans down in front of him, Kurt finally gets a look into the brown eyes of his avenger and see nothing but tenderness and true concern.

"Are you alright?" He whispers, reaching out to run the tips of his fingers on his right hand across Kurt's cheek in a comforting way. 'Am I alright?' He asks himself, he doesn't feel hurt, well a little sore but nothing more. But emotionally? He feels like his soul has melted and is currently leaking from his ear. He feels cold, numb. Broken.

He shakes his head viciously as more tears run down his pale cheeks. He's not alright, not by a long shot. Dave seems to understand and gently grips Kurt under the armpits and helps the small boy onto his feet.

The first period bell is music to both boys ears, and the other students reluctantly begin to filter out of the hallway. Giving the duo a great berth from where the two are still frozen in place, Kurt not trusting his wobbly legs is currently super glued to the athlete's chest. Dave was rubbing soothing circles in his back and giving anyone who dared look in their direction a reason to quicken their steps.

Dave had had enough, his mind returning to the words he'd whispered against Kurt's lips, "_I'm tired of doing things because they're what other people want me to."_ He was Kurt's protector now, he would never again be Kurt's tormentor. He would be the one to make the tears disappear and to beat anyone who'd made his baby hurt.

**A/N: So... I don't know how I feel about this chapter... if I like it.. or if I hate it... I have absolutely no idea what the next chapter is going to be about... Or if maybe this should be the end of the story. IDK. What do you think? End it here? Maybe do a sequel later? Or start doing so one shots or filling prompts? I'm leaning toward filing prompts. *Sigh* I have no idea. **


	7. Chapter 7

Dave hadn't quite known what to expect when he played superhero to Kurt's damsel in distress. He was a badass, no doubt about that. Puckerman, that mohawked manslut had nothing on him, but Dave knew even a badass would get shit for defending the resident homo. But he doubted people would see his actions as just defending someone, his gestures had been gentle, the way he allowed Kurt to cling to him while he rubbed his back and protected him from cruel and ruthless teenagers. Nope, people would know. They would talk, it would probably be all over school in a matter of hours.

It took all of first period to get Kurt to the point of being somewhat okay instead of some non-responsive zombie like the one from that movie him and Azimio had seen over the summer. The one loaded with blood and boobs. The first drawing Dave's attention and the second leaving Azimio mystified like the horny teenager that no one would touch even with a 40 foot pole that he was.

So he being the gentleman he was stayed with his boy all through first period, taking the small boy to the empty auditorium stage where he sat with the younger boy gathered in his arms with his head on Dave's strong shoulder. It was clear to Dave that he'd made the right decision, cause Kurt just fit in his arms so well. Like the other boys was made to be there. Small and delicate to Dave's strong and muscular.

About 45 minutes in Kurt began to stir, breaking out of whatever trace he'd been in since being publicly humiliated for what must be the hundredth time. He raised his head from Dave's shoulder, gazed into his eyes with those mysterious color changing eyes of his and offered a small smile. So maybe he'd be okay after all. Just maybe and if not than Dave still had two fists and a long list of people who'd be losing a tooth or two. A long, _long_ list.

As much as he wished they could stay there all day, Hummel was a good boy and good boys didn't skip class. Dave understood but was still a little hesitant, he and Kurt only had two classes together, both at the end of the day. How was he suppose to protect him if they didn't even see each other. Well if he could take time out of his day to make sure Kurt got a daily locker slam he could sure as hell take time out of his day to make sure he _didn't_ get one.

So while walking Kurt to all of his class may have made Dave late to _every single_ one of his classes and raised almost every eyebrow they passed, seeing Kurt smile at him when he would exist his classroom and find Dave leaned up against the nearest locker made it totally worth it.

The shit hadn't yet to hit the fans, but for now Dave took comfort in the fact that none of the other jocks were looking at him like he was radioactive or had a giant penis growing out of his forehead just yet. They soon would. Without a doubt. Being gay in high school was one thing but being a gay athlete was quite another.

There were locker rooms involved, and with locker rooms came showers and naked teens. Dave had remember the locker room talk from the brief two week stint where Kurt had up and decided nothing could stop him from playing football and while he had kicked major ass and had lead McKinley to their _only _victory that year the other players still made their crude jokes about Hummel peaking at their junk. Hell he had made the same jab only yesterday when a very pissed Kurt had followed him into the locker room.

But a lot had changed in a 24 hours period, now he could openly admit (if not only to himself and Kurt) that he wouldn't mind Kurt peaking at his junk. He _really _wouldn't mind.

He and Kurt had made it through their last classes, opting to take seats side by side in both classes which raised both teachers eyebrows and left them on edge all period ready to break up whatever fight would ensue between the two. They looked almost disappointed when both class passed by without a single incident.

At the final bell, Kurt offered a relieved sigh before shooting Dave another smile. They did it, they made it through day one of McKinley's Out-fest 2010. The students rushed toward the exist ready to go do whatever it is people did when not at school in this town. Dave and Kurt weren't so lucky, sometimes after-school activities sucked. But hockey was Dave's outlet and Glee would at least keep Kurt safe until Dave could give the small boy a ride home and make sure he got in the front door safe and in one piece.

Walking Kurt to glee, he stopped the boy just inside the door, in sight of all the other gleek who sat staring with mouths agape. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'll give you a ride home after practice," before pressing a kiss to his temple earned quite a few disapproving noises from the peanut gallery. Stepping out of the room he heard the voice of one Mercedes Jones, "White boy do you ever have some explaining to do." Kurt would have to deal with that on his own. If he was late to practice his ass would be toast.

Walking into the locker room told him quickly that he'd have some problems of his own to deal with. All motion and conversation had stopped, those walking around shirtless quickly covered themselves with towels or hide behind locker doors. They all knew.

Clearing his throat and try to get anyone in the room to catch his eye, they all purposely looked the other direction. A patch of red on a nearby bench caught his attention, it was his red dufflebag the one he'd left stuff in his locker with his things, now those things were stuff haphazardly into said duffle. He got the message loud and clear. Reach out to snatch his bag he turn and left the people he'd thought were his friends.

**A/N: So... I continued! Yay! So expect to see a few more chapters from me. Including the gleeks reactions! As always read and review, cuz reviews make me happy and a happy Ash writes more angst quicker! **


	8. Chapter 8

"White boy do you ever have some explaining to do." Mercedes Jones say with her hand plastered to the hips of her brightly colored skinny jeans. She looked angry, and this fact pissed Kurt off to his core. She taps her foot impatiently and he just wants to break the limb right off and stuff it (brightly colored train-wreck of a shoe and all) right where the sun don't shine. "Well?"

"Well what?" He sneers and give her his best 'bitch step-off face.' He was not in the mood for this, he had barely made it into the room, hell he hadn't even taken a seat yet and she want to get all up in _his _grill. As Mercedes would say, 'hells to the no.'

"Karofsky, that's what. You let the imbecile with a jock strap walk you around all day like you're his piece of meat. Maybe you got your head knock into a locker one too many times or it's those arousal fumes getting to you but the Kurt _I know _wouldn't be make googly eyes at some jock cause he decides to defend your ass for some strange reason." And commence blow up in.. Three.. Two.. One...

"The Kurt you know? Seriously? Well the Mercedes _I know _wouldn't stand by and watch while useless neanderthals made her best friend's life a living hell day after day after day. She wouldn't look the other way when some jock leaves him lying on the floor." She looks hurt but he can't stop. He needs this, more than anything he needs to let people, his friends, know that this is not okay.

Rachel Berry, what a surprise, takes this a moment to stick her two cents in. Big mistake."Kurt, I think you're being terribly unreasonable. Mercedes is merely trying-"

"Don't you ever just shut the hell up? Huh? Even for two seconds? You'd think you'd know by now that no one listens to a single thing you have to say. When you open you're mouth I want to shove pencils so far into my ears that I never have to hear that shrill abomination you call a voice. Ever. Again. The only reason Finn," He waves his arm vaguely in Finn's direction, "is with you is because you _bullied_ him into a relationship. You told him about Quinn and when that didn't work you dangled Jessie in his face and made him beg like a little puppy. If it weren't for the short skirts he wouldn't even put up with your yapping. And trust me when I say the short skirts are the _only _thing going for you, face it you have about as much sexuality as a postal stamp."

Okay so maybe a little harsh but everything was coming out as word vomit and even if he wanted to stop he couldn't. And to be honest he didn't want to. For once people were actually listening to _him_, to what he had to say. He had the floor and now that he had it he wasn't giving it up until every little thing was off his chest.

"Don't talk to her like that." Finn pipes while he places a protective arm around his now sobbing girlfriend. And damn if he goes to hell for this but those tears make him feels so good. Cause he's earned every salt droplet that's streaming down her arrogant face.

"Like what Finn?" He screams. "Like how you talk to me every single day? Like I'm not worthy to breathe the same air as you? To be in the same room with you? To bask in your sunny presence? Every time I look at you I feel about two feet tall. You make me feel dirty for something that was _never _my fault. And to turn it around and twist it so much that you have my own _father_ agreeing with you is just about the lowest thing I have ever seen."

Finn looks like he wants to say something but Kurt already knows what it'll be, something about Kurt perusing him like a sexual predator, planning to get their parents together so he could rape him in this sleep. He'd already heard it. And there was no way in hell he was gonna hear it again. Rushing on before a single word can leave Finn's lips, he turns towards Sam.

"The only thing I _ever _wanted was to sing with you, one stupid insignificant song. But everyone was so worried about _your _reputation. Worried I'd get my fag," he notices Finn cringe at the word, "all over you. And what do you do? Nothing. You let me walk away from the duet and you didn't even care. You bought some BS line about you not being talented enough to work with me. Like I'm really that arrogant." Alright so maybe it's not fair to yell at the new guy, Finn did kind of influence him on this one but it still hurt when Sam did the duet with Quinn, when _she _got the perfect blonde boyfriend instead of him.

Running out of things to yell at the fish lipped blonde he turns to find another victim. His eyes land on one Noah Puckerman. And while Puck may have stopped throwing him in dumpsters and has been somewhat civil over these last few months he need someone to yell at so why the hell not. "You." He points at Puck, while the other boy simple raises an eyebrow and send him his patented smirk. Such a tool. "You need some therapy for your oblivious blatant homosexuality cause who the hell do you think you're trying to kid? Banging a different girl every week? All those cougars? _The nipple ring?_ Just come out of the closet already and stop wasting all your time with meaningless skanks in Cheerios skirts." And just like that the smirk melts right off of Puckerman's face. Glee club- 0, Kurt- 5.

He turns toward Brittany and Santana. "Meaningless skank one and two." And that's all he needs to say. He hates to hurt Brit's feeling, she had been a pretty amazing fake girlfriend but he'd lost all respect for her when she took Artie's virginity without even a second thought.

He was about to start in on a new victim when the choir room door swung open and in walks Mr. Schue, whistling under his breath like he hasn't a care in the world. "Kurt if you could have a seat we could get started." Trust Mr. Schue to miss the tension, so thick in the air you could practically cut in with a knife.

"Actually Mr. Schue. I don't think I'll be staying for practice today." And without another word he exist the room leaving behind a wake of destruction. It's almost a godsend when you enters the school parking lot to find Dave leaning up against his rusted old pickup truck.

"Aren't you suppose to be at hockey practice?" He asks when in earshot of the handsome (yes, handsome) jock.

"Long story." he mutters. Looking up to meet the younger boys eyes. "Aren't you suppose to be at glee practice?"

"Long story."

**A/N: So next chapter Kurt introduces Dave to Burt. Yay! Hell even I can't wait for that. Lol. So once again sorry for all the drama up top. But I needed to get it off my chest and the anger helped me bust out this chapter so there's a plus. So what did you all think of last night's episode? **


	9. Chapter 9

"So let me get this straight, you just walked out? No introducing 'the Fury' into anyone's face? No caveman grunts or unnecessary curse words? Who are you and what have you done with Dave?" Dave chuckled from his spot on the bed next to Kurt. How they'd ended up there is still a mystery to Kurt, one minute he was inviting the boy into his home, the next showing him the basement and now... Now they were lying side by side, Dave on his stomach with his face hidden in Kurt's goose down pillow. Kurt on his side, head propped up on his arm.

"No, I'm serious. Why the hell did you not crack some skulls? They were being homophobic jerks and-" Dave raised his head from the pillow and offers a crooked grin.

"Crack some skulls? Is this before or after I was suppose to drag my knuckles against the floor and discover fire?" It was Kurt's turn to chuckle.

"Okay, okay. No more caveman references. But I still think you should have done _something._" When Dave had told him about what happened in the locker room his was pissed to say the least but it wasn't like it was unexpected. Gays and sports don't exactly mix. But a Dave who wouldn't even defend himself. That was new.

"What was I suppose to do? I think you did enough freaking out for the both of us today." Dave's voice is muffled by the pillow but Kurt gets the gist of it.

"So you think I made a mistake." The hurt in Kurt's voice is clear. Causing Dave to roll on his back with a sigh.

"Nah." He says after a moments hesitation. "You stood up for yourself."

"Yeah and no one even tried to stick their tongue down my throat this time." Was it too early for awkward locker room kiss jokes? Judging by the sarcastic eye roll and gently nudge to the ribs that tickled more than anything he thinks he's fine.

"Very funny. But seriously, your friends have been treating you like shit and if I, someone who spent his free time bashing you into lockers noticed then..." He shrugs his shoulders. He thinks for a minute before adding, "But did you really tell Puckerman he needs to come out of the closet?" It's Kurt's turn to hide his face in a pillow. He hadn't even known where it came from when he was rant and raving like a madman. But he'd said it and by the look on Puck face it at least had to ring true a little.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. So was making Rachel cry. When Finn comes home you have to kick his ass before he hits me, I bruise like a peach." Damn his porcelain skin.

"I touch Finn and your dad will kick _my _ass. And from what I hear your dad is scary and he owns a shotgun." How was it that everyone knew about that damn shotgun!

"The man just had a heart attack. I think you can take him. That is useless you've totally adopted this new thing were you use your big boy words instead of your fists." Which maybe wouldn't be such a bad thing but what was the point of dating a bad boy jock if you didn't get to see him defend your honor every once in a while.

"Hey what can I say, you're starting to rub off on me." Insert witty joke here.

"You really want to talk about me rubbing off on you while you're lying in my bed. Really Dave?" He said with a seductive wag of the eyebrows that came out cartoonist more than anything.

"Okay, okay. So we agree, I'm the badass protector who gets in people's faces and you're the good little boy who uses his 'big boy words'. Deal?" He extents his hand. Which Kurt gives a firm shake.

"Deal." But Kurt wasn't satisfied with a simple handshake, deciding he'd rather seal the deal with a kiss. His eyes flutter closed and he can feel Dave's breath ghost over his face as the other boy leans closer. Their lips merely centimeter apart when the voice of Burt Hummel rings through the previously empty house.

"Kurt! I'm home." Moment official ruined. With a sigh he reluctantly inches off the bed and offers the other boy his hand.

"Come on, there's someone you should meet." Dave doesn't hesitate when reaching out and taking the hand offered to him and together the two ascend the stairs to find Kurt's father, Burt, with his ass in the air digging in the couch cushions.

"Kurt? Have you seen the damn remote control. The Deadliest Catch is on and there's no way I'm missing another episode after-" The older man rambles on and on before Kurt finally cuts him off.

"Dad, someone I'd like you to meet. This is Dave, my boyfriend?" He looks to Dave for confirmation and the larger boys nods mutely and offers him a reassuring smile and a squeeze of the hand. "Dave, this is my dad, Burt."

**A/N: Leaving you hanging til tomorrow. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Boyfriend?" If Kurt hadn't been dreading this moment almost his entire existence then the way Burt Hummel's eyebrows seem to jump off his face would had been mildly comical. But he didn't feel much like laughing at the moment. Puking was more likely, passing out was up there in the possibilities as well.

And much to Kurt's horror Burt actually laughs. Not a little chuckle but laughs, the kind of laugh where you grab your side and slap your knee like a hillbilly with two teeth and a kid with your sister. Not exactly the response he was expecting. Where was the threatening? Or the 'you hurt my son and I'll bust your kneecaps? This. This was just kind of rude.

"Dad?" No response, that is unless you take a snort and more laughter as a response. "Dad?" Now this was just ridiculous! The old man had tears, actual tears rolling down his face. "_**Dad!**_" He screams, his shrill voice cutting through the air.

"I'm sorry." He says wiping the tears from his face. "I just could've sworn I heard you call him your boyfriend." He shakes his head with a smile. But the smile slowly dissolves when he catches the looks on the two boys faces. "You were joking? Kurt? Tell me you were joking."

"No. I am not joking." The words come out of a clenched jaw. "Dave," He points to where Dave is awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot and looking like he desperately wished to disappear, to blend into the wallpaper, or to just plain die and get it over with, "is my boyfriend."

"Oh. Oh!" Burt quickly extents his hand. "I'm Burt, Kurt's father. It's um, nice to meet you, Dave was it?" And Kurt had to give Dave credit, he reaches out his hand and shakes the older mans and he only mildly looks like he wants to punch someone.

"Yes sir." Dave replies. And if the 'sir' comes out a little more sarcastically than it should well at least Burt didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry about before. Laughing and all. It's just umm.. You're kind of.. and Kurt's kind of.. Didn't think you'd be much his type is all." He gestures to Dave's letterman jacket. "You play football Dan?"

"It's Dave, Dad. And no, he plays hockey." How a man could forget someones name in a matter of 5 seconds was beyond him.

"Hockey? Must admit I never really liked the sport." And like that Kurt knew how the evening was gonna go down. There would be no playing nice, no male bonding. This was a pissing contest.

Luckily Dave seemed to be able to hold his own. "It's not for everyone. Keeps me in shape, helps with aggression."

At that Burt cocks his head. "Aggression? You got anger problems there Derrick?" Okay so this wasn't going well, it was better than laughter but not by much. His dad was pushing buttons that didn't need to be pushed.

"Don't we all." Okay so either it was a great answer or Dave was about two minutes away from having his kneecaps busted in. Burt takes a few more seconds, sizing up the boy in front of him. And then he smiles. _Smiles! _Clasping Dave on the shoulder and giving a hardy chuckle.

"I like you kid." What? Kurt thought for a minute he'd heard wrong, that his ears were deceiving him. "You're staying for dinner. Kurt here makes a mean pot roast." You could have knocked Kurt over with a feather. His dad not only approved of his first boyfriend but had inviting the kid to stay for dinner? Just when he thought he had life figured out, the universe would give him a swift kick in the nuts to keep things interesting.

"I don't wanna be a burden." Dave says shyly. And part of Kurt thinks that this all might be too much too soon. But another part wants him to stay, to bond with his father and spend some more time with Kurt just getting to honestly know one another. While their first kiss seemed like it happened ages ago, it had only been yesterday. Parts of Dave were still a complete mystery to Kurt, but while he may not have known Dave's favorite song or color or music, he did feel like he knew some deeper part of the boy that only Kurt would be allowed to see.

"Don't be foolish. Carole and Finn will be here soon, and Finn was inviting that yappy girl he's seeing anyways. One more place at the table won't hurt, the more the merrier." And just like that the universe offers Kurt yet another swift kick in the sack.

**A/N: Next chapter, dinner with Rachel, Finn, Burt, Carole, Dave and Kurt. Can you say _AWKWARD._ So once again not quite sure whether I like this chapter or not... I might just have to go back and rewrite it... IDK Yes? No?**

**So I got home today at like 8 and I was so excited about just putting on some pjs and watching bad TV when I remember...'OMG I totally didn't update today.' And part of me almost said screw it but I just couldn't keep you guys hanging. So here you go. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Kurt I don't know of your aware of this but I myself am a chosen vegan and I was wondering if you were planning on serving any tofu options this evening." Chimes Rachel with her 'holy than tho' attitude.

Without missing a beat Kurt replies, "Yes Rachel, I am aware. However I'm afraid I will not be serving any _tofu_ products this evening. Although there is a sponge in the bathroom if you'd like to go chew on that for awhile. Just make sure you put in back when your done, I like to clean the bathrooms on a Thursday." Poor Dave next to him begins to choke on his water, after giving him a few helpful pats on the back Kurt lowers his hand to his lap and pastes a innocent smile on his face.

Both Dave and Kurt had both been on red alert since the arrival of their _guests_. Burt had only just decided he liked the large jock but a few choice words from Finn or Rachel could change all that. Locker slams, slushies, patriotic wedgies. All these things were like land mines, if their dinner conversation takes a step in the right direction than Kurt's walking away with both of his legs, but one false step and KABOOM! And legless-ness is just not a look Kurt can rock.

Luckily both Carole and Burt chose this moment to descend the stairs and take their seats at the table at both heads. Okay this wasn't so bad, all he had to do was survive the next hour, get Dave out of here in one piece and he was home-free.

Conversation began safe enough, touching subjects like work, school, sports. And just when Kurt was about to let out the breath he had been holding all evening Finn chose this moment to speak up. "So Burt," he says, turning to Kurt's father, "how much do you know about Dave, I've personally known the guys for as long as I can remember. I can fill in some of the details for you if you'd like." Oh hell know. Grenade! Grenade! Run for cover!

"Sure. Why the hell not? The kid's dating my son, I might as well know a few things about him. Shot." Kurt was tensing for battle, letting his claws out. Ready to counter anything that came out of the large boy's manipulating mouth.

Finn clears his throat and begins. "Where do I start? Oh I know where! Him and Kurt."

"_Finn._" Kurt growls in warning but Finn ignores him.

"They've known each other for years. Dave's hockey buddies too. They're always hanging around Kurt." Kurt prayed to everything he didn't believe in that Finn would just stop there. At least it wouldn't be a lie. Kurt was always surround by the jocks, but just never in a good way.

"Is that right?" Burt says, surprise lacing he words. "I didn't know you had many friends on the hockey team Kurt." Kurt braced himself for what would come next, reaching his hand under the table and finding Dave thigh. Squeezing it with everything he had it him, nails digging in in a way that Kurt's sure must be painful but the boy next to him doesn't even bat an eyelash. Or blink, choosing instead to stare across the table at Finn, he eyes a containing a silent threat and a hint of terror.

"Friends? I wouldn't exactly call them 'friends.' Unless friends give friends slushies facials and bash them into lockers. Oh and don't forget throwing them into dumpsters. If that's what 'friends' do than Kurt and the hockey team are like BFFs." Finn sits back in his chair with a grin, obviously proud of himself. Kurt doesn't even give Burt time to react before he's giving it back to Finn just as hard.

"Friends Finn? What would you know about being anyone's _friend_? Weren't you and I'friends' when I throw that slushie in my face so the football team would leave you alone and you didn't even thank me. Weren't we 'friends' when you let Puckerman bash me into lockers and throw me into dumpsters. Screw friends Finn, what about brothers? Would a brother throw pee balloons at someone or nail their brother's lawn furniture to their roof!" Kurt could play dirty too. Dave had done a lot of shit to Kurt, it's true. But hadn't Finn done the same? Okay so maybe he wasn't the one throwing him into dumpsters but what does it say about him that he just stood there and watched.

Burt had been surprising quiet throughout the whole conversation, if you could call the screaming match currently occurring at the dining room table a conversation. He was alternating between glaring at Dave, who still looked like he had yet to blink and Finn, how was looking at Dave with a look that said 'your not worthy to be at the same table as me.' Kurt could appreciate the amount of restraint it must be taking Dave not to launch himself across the table and beat Finn to a blood mess.

Burt took a few long unsteady breaths before turning to Dave. "What Finn said, it true?"

"Yes sir." Dave answered truthfully. "But I'm putting a stop to it." The answer seemed to tame Burt's inner bear at least somewhat.

"You damn well better be! Cause if I ever have to hear about my boy being slammed into lockers or thrown into dumpsters again and you _will_ regret the day you ever walked through that front door!You understand me kid?" Burt's voice drips venom and Dave nods quickly. "Good. And Finn," he pivots his head toward the boy still glaring in Dave's direction. "we'll be talking later about your definition of _family_." A sharp nod of the head signifies the finality of his words. This was Burt's house and his word was law. And if you wanted to keep your teeth you'd obey the law.

Silence falls over the table. The three teenage males are all radiating tense while Carole and Rachel both shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Until Carole's face perks up and she jumps up from her chair. "Who wants pie?" she asks with false enthusiasm.

**A/N: Answer: Who doesn't want pie? So awkward dinner was suitably awkward I hope. So I have no idea what the next chapter will be about... Any ideas on what you'd like to see? Any ideas at all cause I'm totally stumped. **

**The first few lines about a vegan option and the sponge were written this morning while I was brushing my teeth and for some reason I found it so funny I spit toothpaste all over the mirror and now for the life of me I have no idea why I found it so funny. My brain is weird in the morning. **


	12. Chapter 12

Burt slowly descends the stairs of the basement, it's not like he thinks he'll catch his son and boyfriend (the last part still comes as a surprise) acting on their teenage hormones or anything, especially after the disaster dinner turned out to be but he still wants to respect Kurt's privacy. After giving Finn the swift talking to he deserved, the phrases 'bullying thug' and 'don't give me yet another reason to throw your ass out of this house' may or may not have been used, it was time to get to the hard part. He and this Dave kid needed a heart to heart.

"Dave?" He calls out when he reaches the last step, the large boys head which had previously been ducked down listening to his son as he spoke in a low soft voice whips up at meet his eyes. The way the two boys were huddled close on the couch almost makes Burt regret having to brake up this small scene. "Why don't you and I go for a little walk?" It may have left his mouth as a question but it wasn't really a request.

With obvious reluctance Dave extracts himself from Kurt and looking like a man on death row walking to the electric chair he follows Burt up the stairs and out the front door. The frosty November air was like a slap in the face and for a minute Burt's regretting the decision but he needs to get Dave away from the house. Away from Finn's judgment and to a place where he would hopeful let the walls fall down for a while so Burt could get a clear reading of who this kid really is.

After about a half a block he clears his throat and begins. "Kid, I'm not going say that I understand whats going on between you and my son. Even if you told me I don't think I'd understand. But I am gonna say this, that boy back there is all I got left. Lost his momma a long time ago and I'm not gonna lose him cause some Lima thugs who'll never see anything besides this pathetic town don't like who or what he is." His mind instantly traveling back to the phone call, the one the caused his son to threw away something that meant so much to him.

"From I heard you were one of those thugs Dave, and maybe you've had a change of heart or maybe you were just that kid on the playground pulling pigtails of the girls you liked. But you need to know one thing. What you two have, it ain't gonna be easy." Judging by the look on the large jocks face he already knows this but Burt needs to say these things and Dave, even if he doesn't know it, needs to hear them. "People you don't know will hate you just because of who you love, some more than others. Things'll be said about you, to your face, behind your back. And there are also a lot of people like Finn out there, people who think they understand, think their okay with it but deep down, they're not."

He stops walking so he can look the kid in the face when he says this, "You can't let it bother you." This was the hardest part of accepting his son's sexuality, as far as he's concern his son can love who ever the hell he wants but for every comment, every look, every phone call Burt had wanted to give the whole world a black eye.

"How?" Dave asks it a small defeated voice.

"Someone says something to you, calls you a name, my son a name and you try your hardest to be the better person. No matter how stupid that sounds. High school don't last forever kid, I for one would know or else I'd still be a football stud and have a little bit more hair. One day my kid will get out of this place and if you play your cards right he may be taking you with him, who knows. When I feels like I can't take it anymore, when my kid comes home wearing a different outfit than he left in or walking with a limp, I just think about what life will be like 2 or 3 years down the line. It makes things bearable. Barely but it helps."

"That being said, don't be doormat kid. Someone walks all over you, you stand up for yourself. And if you see someone messing with my kid, you give them a good punch for me and I'll be in that high school office fighting for you within an inch of my life. You have my word." And he meant it, if Kurt was serious enough about his kid to introduce him to Burt then that's enough to makes him family in Burt's book. He continues walking, leaving behind a stunned Dave to try and catch up.

Jogging the few steps to catch up with Burt, the two fall into a rhythm of footfalls and frosty exhaled breath. He has something he wants to ask the kid and after a minute or two of debating whether or not it was any of his business he throws caution to the wind and just asks. "Your parents know kid?"

The silence that follows tells Burt that maybe it really wasn't any of his business and he's just about to apologize to the kid when Dave finally speaks. "I'd try to tell 'em once. They had just gotten back from a trip and would finally be home for a day or two. They're never there ya know? Always have somewhere better to be. With _someone _better." Burt nods silently, he knew how that felt. To have parent who were barely in the door before they were planning on leaving again. It left you feeling unwanted. Lonely. Remembers dreading going home to an empty house, eating his dinner alone. It made him want to do better when he had kids and he had. He treated Kurt like he was a gift and would til the day he died.

"We were all sitting down at the table, there were talking about plans for a trip to Europe. I cleared my throat and told them there was something I needed to tell 'em and my ma, she just waved me off with a flick of the wrist and told me it could wait. And I've just been waiting. For a long time, just waiting but they just don't want to hear me." Dave's face remains blank throughout but Burt knows whats bubbling just beneath the surface. He wants to find the boys parents and slam their head together and force them to listen cause no kid should ever feel like no one cares.

"My doors always open kid. I mean that. You ever feel like you don't wanna go home to an empty house, you just knock on my door. Kurt's got a couch in the basement and you're welcome to it whenever you'd like. But let me make this clear. It's the couch, I catch you in my son's bed and you'll really see me angry."

**A/N: Hi people! Some of you wanted some awesome!Burt so here you are. Now what would you like to see next cuz I'm still truly stumped? Seriously, help me out here! Give me some kickass ideas. **

**So once again this fic is named after an amazing song called Nothing As It Seemed by Katie Prior, and can be listened to and downloaded (for free) by typing Katie Prior into your google browser on clicking on the first link. ****A few of you have listened and informed me how much you love it and it made me go "YES!" complete with a fist pump and everything. **


	13. Chapter 13

Walking through the doors Wednesday morning was one of the most nerve racking and exhilarating things Dave Karofsky had ever done. It was day two of what him and Kurt had dubbed Out-fest 2010. And while he was absolutely terrified of what exactly the student body of McKinley High had in store for the duo, he had to admit that he never felt prouder of himself as he did with one Kurt Hummel attached to his arm like a priceless jewel . He'd spent dozens of restless nights picturing this exact moment, where he could show everyone what was his, that he, some sweaty average jock, had managed to land the hottest piece of ass to ever walk these halls.

"You ready?" Dave whispers in Kurt's ear as they approach the double doors that lead to the bustling hallway. He could feel the smaller boy shaking beside him before tightening his hold on the jocks arm. He was ready. His life was hell before Dave, and now that he had the jock the fact that he was no longer alone would get him through the day.

Together they pushed open the doors to meet their fate. Their fate being two extra large blue raspberry slushies straight to the face. Slushie facials, Dave decided, were a hell of a lot funnier when you weren't on the receiving end. The blue gunk slowly dripped it's way down his back making its way into his boxers and down his backside. He tried desperately to wipe the stinging blue liquid from his eyes and glare at the culprit only to come face to face with his best friend, Azimio. The dark skinned boy stood menacingly next to some nameless jock Dave recognized from the football team.

"Hey Dave." Azimio sneers. "You miss me?" In all honesty he had. When he first heard that his best friend would be leaving for a 4 week family trip he had been devastated. The thought of spending 4 weeks alone at McKinley were not Dave's idea of a good time. So he had stepped up his bullying, hoping that hurting Kurt would make himself feel better and look how that turned out. Now he was out, had a smoking hot boyfriend and had slushie dripping into his underwear. He could live without two out of three but damn was his junk is cold!

"Azimio," Kurt huffs, "I see you're back from your mouth breathing convention. Did you bring your girlfriend back a souvenir?" Casting his gaze toward the nameless jock to Azimio's left. Dave may not have gotten the insult but he knows one when he hears it.

Apparently Azimio does too. He quickly reaches out and grabs Kurt by the shoulders and slams him _hard _into the double doors behind the small boy. He lets out a shriek of pain as the small of his back meets the door handle. And that one noise is all it takes to take Dave from Bruce Banner to full on Hulk in 2 seconds flats.

He reaches out and shoves Azimio with everything in him, sending the tubby boy flats on his ass. Positioning himself between Kurt and the jocks he growls, "_Don't fucking touch him_." He was seeing red, never in his life had he been so pissed. Who the hell did Azimio think he is? Laying his hands on Kurt like that? Hurting the small boy?

Azimio hauled his large mass up from off the floor and threw himself into Dave's face. "Why the fuck not? Huh? Cause he's your bitch now? I leave for a few weeks and you turn fag?" He punctuated each word with a small push until Dave found himself backed up til his back met the wall. Kurt's still on the floor near the door, gingerly rubbing his now bruising back. His eyes are terrified when they meet Dave's. They're backed into a corner and an ass kicking is inevitable.

Dave's hands formed fists at his side, "So what if I am a fag? I can still kick your fucking ass. So get out of my face." He shoved, moving the dark skinned boy only a few inches. Only to have Azimio enter his space again, raising his fist as Dave prepped himself for the pain. It never came.

He hesitantly cracks open his eyes and what he sees make him want to cry, whether it be tear of joy is yet to be decided. Standing in front of him, decked out in a track suit and wielding a megaphone is Sue Sylvester, BAMF extraordinaire. And man did she ever looked pissed.

**A/N: Short, lame chapter is short and lame. Holy crap it's been awhile. Didn't even realize how long it's been. Thanksgiving and all that holiday shopping, time just got away from me. I type this up really quick for you guys so please bare with me and ignore the inevitable spelling errors. **

**So next part expect some awesome!Sue, A glee club redemption. And maybe a dash of sexuallyconfused!Puck... maybe lol**

**Can't wait for tonight episode! And last week's Dave seriously pissed me off! Why so sassy Dave? **


	14. Chapter 14

"Step away from the homosexuals!" Okay so maybe Kurt didn't remember all the details from the fairy tales his mother use to read him late at night before her passing, but he was pretty sure the knight in shining armor wasn't suppose to wear a track suit and have an aggressive lesbian haircut. But if it saved his Dave from unnecessary blood spill than Kurt would happily bow at her Nike clad feet.

And if he gets to see Azimio shaking in his walmart brand tennis shoes? Well lets just call that an added bonus. Sue lowers the megaphone from her mouth and squares herself toe to toe with Azimio and maybe if he wasn't an all around tool who had just harmed Kurt and threaten his boyfriend, Kurt might have felt sorry for him. That's a big maybe.

"You listen to me fat boy slim and you listen good, Sue Sylvester doesn't not stand by and watch useless dough-boy punks like you make a mockery of my former Cheerio. That boy has a high kick like no ones business and I would not hesitate to have him demonstrate this fact on your tiny, steroid shrunken testicles." She looks him up and down with a malicious grin. And even Kurt can appreciate the amount of self-control it must be taking Azimio not to cover his crouch.

"You and your new heterosexual life partner are going to walk away before I show you the one thing Chuck Norris is afraid of. One Sue Sylvester." Neither boy had to be told twice, they run away with their tails between their legs like dopey puppies who just tinkled on the new carpet.

Dave ducks down close to Kurt, rubbing his sore back softly and the wince he receives in return drains some of the color from his face. It hurts but he's had worse. Much worse.

"And for God sakes Ladyface! Get up off that floor. You're no buxom blonde. I see no fireplace for you to pose your milky virgin hide in front of. Get to class!"

The rest of his afternoon classes go off with a hitch, unless you count to death glare he receives in French from Azimio and his band of not-so-merry men. Lunch comes quick enough for the fashionista,

he hasn't seen Dave since this morning and to say he wanted a little alone time with his new favorite athlete was the understatement of the century.

A smile graces his angelic face as a tall muscular body leans itself up behind his locker day and he makes haste in putting the remainder of his books away. A small shiver of anticipation passing through his small frame. He turns to close the locker door and suddenly... Puckerman?

Alright so maybe not the jock he was expecting but as long as Puck wasn't planning on giving him a dumpster dive for his 'just come out already' tirade from yesterday a conversation couldn't hurt. Maybe even Kurt could offer a small apology. He takes a deep breath and tries to jumble together a quick 'I'm sorry' but he's stops when he catches sight of the trademark sex-shark grin. 'Oh here we go' Kurt thinks while giving himself a mental facepalm.

"Kurt." Puck practically purrs in what Kurt can only assume is suppose to be in a seductive manner.

"Puck." He replies coldly.

"So listen," he begins, eyes traveling down Kurt's body and back up again. "I know you're with Karofsky and everything but I just wanted to let you know that the Puckerman express? Feel free to take a ride anytime. Anytime." And with one lick of his self-dubbed whore lips Puck turns and leaves and Kurt may or may not be imaging the over-exaggerated swing of the hips as he departs. And oh god, does he ever feel like he needs a shower. He feels like he received an STD just from sharing the same air as the other boy. 'I swear to Gaga, if it burns when I pee or I get a rash in my fun zone Puckerman is going down!' he thinks shuddering one last time before wiping any thoughts of the boy from his mind.

**A/N: I know I said you'd get some Glee club redemption this chapter but I was wrong lol Next chapter definitely! Hope you enjoyed, I had a really hard time writing Sue but overall it was kind of fun. **

**So about 5 or so more chapters before the end of this story. I have no idea how it'll end but it'll work it's self out I guess. I'm always up for suggestions but usually ideas hit me when i'm doing weird things like brushing my teeth or letting my dog out to pee so hopefully inspiration with strike soon. Hopefully. **

**I tried to pay homage to "Suddenly Karofsky" trend that's been quickly spreading through the Kurtofsky comms (didn't you guys catch it?). I wish I could remember off the top of my head the username of the captioner over on LJ who started this hilarious phrase with their screen caps. I check karofsky_hummel religiously and let me just say they are brilliant. Even a reviewer has pointed out this fact. **

**Reviews = love. XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

If you'd told him this morning whether he'd end day two of Outfest 2010 feeling like nothing in the world could touch him he would have literally laughed in your face. Seriously. He would have busted a gut. Pissed his pants in a fit of laughter. Clutched his side, slapped his knee and... I think you get the point. Cause I mean come on, gay in a high school filled with small minded, knuckle draggers? Kinda impossible. But Dave Karofsky had accomplished the unthinkable.

Lunch had been amazing, hiding out in the empty hallway from the day of the locker room incident, sharing kiss after kiss after kiss. Soaking in Kurt's presence like sun rays. Talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Kurt had told him about his strange encounter of Puckerman kind, and after the initial jealousy and rage wore off it was actual kind of funny. But if that boy thought he was laying even one finger on Kurt, he had another thing coming. The Fury vs. Puckasaurus. Think Godzilla vs. King Kong only epic-er and less cheesy.

Next thing he knows Dave finds himself face to face with the locker room door. The team may have it clear they didn't want him there but Kurt was right, it wasn't like him to walk away without a confrontation. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he pushed opened the door and walked in with his head held high, emulating Kurt's 'bitch please face.'

It's like someone hit the pause button on the DVR. And if that wasn't a sign that shit was about to go down then nothing was. Calm before the storm. Leaving to Azimio to be the tornado to blow through Happyville.

"Cover ya junk boys. Nancy here came for a little peepshow." He leans in menacingly, invading Dave's space. "Or maybe you came for that ass kicking I promised your sissy ass earlier."

"I _came _for hockey practice, so get. Out. Of. My. Face." Accenting every word with a harsh shove and a spine chilling growl.

"The team told me they made it pretty clear. You're type? They ain't welcome here. We'd hate for you to sprain those limp wrists of yours out on the ice." A snicker from the peanut gallery.

"My type? You mean the type that can actual score on this team? On and off the ice." He says, offering up a satisfied smirk. "Or do you mean the type who actually has the _balls _to come out in a fucking shithole town. The type who will gladly kick your fucking ass if you _ever _lay a finger on my boy again. This team doesn't stand a fucking chance without me, you can all kiss your winning season goodbye. And you Azimio," he sneers while poking a meaty finger to the chest of the heavy set boy. "You can kiss that scholarship bye-bye and rot in Lima, fucking Ohio for all I fucking care."

He gives it a moment to sink in. A little by little Azimio shoulders slump in defeat. Time to drive it home. "Now step back and let me get changed or I'll be bringing Sylvester down on you." He huffs a laugh, "Or worse, Burt Hummel. Cause that is one mother fucker you do not want to mess with."

Like a trained puppy Azimio steps back and with a satisfied grin Dave pulls his shirt over his head and tries to imagine what his superhero name would be. Cause that right there, that was comic book epic.

**A/N: Once again all spelling mistake and errors are all mine! Mine, you can't have them! :P  
So I said that you'd get glee club redemption... I lied... Again. But definitely next chapter, definitely. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review, please. **


	16. Chapter 16

He could do this. He could. He had faced down his bullies, tossing insults left and right. A 'you'll work for me one day' here and a 'this jacket is worth more than your house' there. He faced his biggest tormentor, gotten kissed and went back for more, surely he could face his friends. But truth be told he was shaking in his Doc Martins. He'd had some time to truly think about what he had said and while most of it had been accurate and long overdue he knows the manner in which he did it may not have been the best.

He takes a deep breath and reminds himself, courage. It had been some of the best advice anyone had ever given him and while him and Blaine hadn't spoken since the locker room incident he's sure the other boy would be proud of him standing up to his bully and maybe even a little shocked at the recent turn of events. Making a mental note to give the prep school boy a ring later on he decides that it's now or never.

Not surprisingly, seeing as he spent the last ten minutes in the bathroom mental preparing some form of an 'I'm sorry I went all Gary Busey-level crazy on all your asses' apology, he was the last to arrive. More than a few faces look surprised that he even showed up at all. Finn wears his usually look of confusion, Puck is sending him a comefuckme leer, Mercedes is looking everywhere but at him, and Brittany is channeling her inner Napoleon Dynamite if her hand gestures were anything to go by.

No one looks pissed so there's a start. Mr. Schue, having apparent knowledge of his semi-meltdown, just give him a silent nod. He takes his place at the head of the room and any other time he would cherish having all eyes on him but now. Just no. "I don't even know where to begin. Yesterday. Well yesterday I was out of line with most of you. And I'd like a chance to apologize if you'd let me." He full well expects Rachel to take this as her cue to launch into a speech about diva freak outs and team moral and how he affected the productivity or some other useless shit that he could care less to hear.

But she stays uncharacteristically quiet. Her expression hard to read, she looks almost... forgiving. Mercedes was surprisingly the first to speak. "We don't deserve your apologies Kurt. If anything I want to apologize to you." She's out of her seat before Kurt can even muster up a confused expression and wraps him in a tight hug. The kind they use to share almost everyday before what seems a mile wide distance came between them.

"'Cedes, I miss you." He whispers into her hair, he really hadn't noticed how much until then.

"I miss you, too." She whispers back and then adding a little louder so the rest could hear. "I'm so sorry. I watched those idiots hurt you Boo, I watched them shove you day after day and I was just happy it wasn't me. That they were leaving the rest of us alone. I should have been there to help pick you back up, I should have done anything. I just got so caught up in finally being someone who mattered. Having people like Quinn wanting to be my friend." He knows what that's like. Nothing felt better than when he had worn his Cheerios uniform, the looks of envy he'd gotten from underclassman who would have hacked off their left legs for a spot on the squad.

Tears were threatening to spill, and he wants to just forgive her and get past this all but he's not sure if he should. This last month or so had been one of the hardest of his young life, what with his dad's heart attack, feeling the distance between him and his friends widen dramatically, and an increase in the tormenting from others. He needed them the most then and they just weren't there.

"Okay Cedes. But I do need to apologize to some of you guys. Rachel, every single thing I said to you was out of line. And I have no idea how I could make it up to you but believe me when I say that I will do everything I can to make it up to you. Finn, I'd say the same for you but after that stunt you pulled yesterday at dinner I'd say we're about even." He finishes, keeping his tone joking and light. He and Finn will always have their rough patches, he's not going to be naive and say someday they'll get past having them.

Rachel wears a smile. Not a stage smile, no. This one was so genuine and sugary sweet it made Kurt's teeth hurt. This would soon be water under the bridge. They would be okay, no matter how bad their actions hurt one another the next day they would be back to their bickering, and while the other saw it as two divas going head to head it was really just their way of caring for one another. Making the other strife to be their best.

"So to the rest of you. I'm sorry. I hope you accept my apology."

"Hummel?" Puck chimes in, "Not that I wouldn't enjoy staring at that pretty little mug of yours all day but can we drop the mushy shit and get back to practice before we all grow a vagina and share period horror stories." And oh was it good to be back.

**A/N: Merry Eve of Christmas Eve everybody! Crappy chapter is crappy but I'm immensely bored and decided it'd be nice to sit down and do a little writing. So next chapter isn't even written yet but I have a feeling it'll be my favorite, it's gonna be Azimio and Dave heavy. Azimio deserves a little redemption too. I have this feeling that if Dave really does come out on the show, Az won't be quite the supportive friend at first but he'll come around soon enough. **

**So speaking of Azimio. I recently _Finally _made a tumblr account. So behind on the times this girl is lol So anywho... I'm now participating in a Glee roleplay as Dave (yay!) and I'm looking for someone who'd like to be the Azimio to my Karofsky. I'd love for someone to come in and be my partner in crime. The rp is kinda of slow right now with the holidays and everything but it'll pick up after Christmas. So anybody? If you're interested ask about it in a review (if your an anon please leave some way for me to get ahold of you) or pm, email or leave me a message on tumblr (all can be done by check out my profile here.) There are quite a few characters open (Ex: Puck, Artie, Sam, JBIsrael, Mike etc) Wow did I ever spam up my own story lol**

Love you guys and hope you all have an amazing holiday and _If you drink please please please do so responsibly. _


	17. Chapter 17

Rummaging through the fridge, mixing and matching different leftovers and coming up with a pizza roast beef concoction that would make Emeril Lagasse shit his pants and throw in the towel on all of humanity is not exactly how one Dave Karofsky pictures his ideal Thursday night.

And okay so up until recently his ideal Thursday night may have featured him and Azimio sitting on the couch, drinking beer and awkwardly readjusting their balls in that disgusting manner that every male does when they think you aren't looking and it makes you want to smack them upside the head and threaten to cut it off but he had low standards and that seemed like a pretty kickass night. That was of course until he was blessed with the lovely presence of one Kurt Hummel. Now his ideal Thursday night involved a little less clothes and adjusting of private parts for a very _different_ reason. But as luck would have it yet again the only privates he's going to be touching tonight are his own.

With a drawn out sigh Dave plops himself down on the sofa and prepares for a night of boredom, bad tv, and oncoming heartburn. The house was empty, like always, and he found he couldn't remember the last time his parents had actually been home. Two weeks, maybe three. Sure he got the occasional text message or voicemail but telling a recorded message how your day went doesn't exactly stack up to the real thing.

He looks around the room, taking in the cold atmosphere. There was no family portraits, no school pictures through the years, no sporting trophies. It looked like a magazine cutout. Sterile. A small part of him always feels guilty for so much as sitting on the furniture. He didn't belong in this house, he belonged somewhere like the Hummel's. Where it didn't so much matter that couch and the chair weren't a matching set but it was who sat in them that made them important.

Over the years he's gotten use to being alone, but only a few days in the constant company of someone who truly cared for him had undone years of accepted solitude. The silence was too much with no one chatting about the latest D&G line and what colors would work best for his complexion. An inner debate was underway over whether or not it would make him seem to desperate if he picked up the phone and called Kurt 'just to talk' when the unexpected sound of the doorbell sent poor Dave about a foot in the air.

The resulting grin was in no way goofy or so Dave told himself as he practically sprinted towards the door. Certain that Kurt had mad telekinetic skills and picked up on his borderline desperation he flings open the door and comes face to face with the last person he wants to see.

Standing on his doorstep with a 12 pack and looking like he hadn't a care in the fucking world was none other than Azimio. And what happens next, well you can't exactly blame Dave for it seeing as he didn't even have time to so much as process this new information before the Fury developed a mind of its own and navigated straight into the nose of the other boy.

**A/N: Short Chapter is extremely short but I feel guilty for not updating... That being said I have no idea what this is... I don't even... Anyways I guess I just felt the need to punch Azimio in the face before giving him a little redemption... So in conclusion: This chapter is insane, I am insane, someone please put me in a padded room before I litter your minds with even more non-sense. **

**I'm gonna go try to find my brain now... **


End file.
